


Daydreams

by abkvs



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Denial, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, mutual pining he has no idea is mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abkvs/pseuds/abkvs
Summary: Jonas is feeling a little irritated. For some reason, he can't get Mitch "uggghhhh, you again" Mueller out of his head. This is quickly becoming a problem...





	1. Jonas Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something to tide you over while I work on my demon/priest mitjo au fic. Shoutout to @mitjo on twitter for the inspiration! You really know how to absolutely wreck my self control.

Jonas hasn't been able to get off in days, and it's starting to take a toll on his mood. Being 18 is bad enough for one's sexual frustration, but being blueballed by his own brain is really, really messing him up.

And it's not _just_ because he can't get off, it's _why._

He can get it up just fine, alone in his room, in the evening when the house is quiet. And it starts off fine too. He thinks of Carmen. He imagines how soft her skin must be. He imagines running his hands along her perfect curves, kissing her perfect lips. Yeah, that's fine. That's good. That's what he _wants_ to fantasize about. But, just like in the real world, Mitch has to come along and ruin everything.

Sometimes, he'll close his eyes as he kisses the Carmen in his mind, and when he opens them again, he's kissing Mitch. Sometimes, his mental camera will pan back and he'll see the three of them together, with Mitch grinding on him from behind. Every time, it kills him. He can't do anything after that. He'll cringe and groan and stuff himself back into his pants before running to the bathroom to shove his face in a basin of cold water.

_Why Mitch?_

It's all because of that stupid science project, he thinks. It's all because he caught Mitch staring at him with soft eyes and an even softer smile—once—just once!—and now he can't _stop_ thinking about him.

How lame is that? He's not so desperate for affection that he would lower his standards that far. Mitch was probably thinking about _punching him_ or something. Maybe he thought of a newer, crummier nickname to call him.

—But… he hasn't.

No.

No!

Jonas refuses to crawl down that rabbit hole. He smacks back his wet hair and storms back to his room and screams into his pillow. He can't go on like this. It's just interrupted masturbation now, but what about later? Is he going to start daydreaming about him? How far is this messed up nightmare going to drag him? Is he going to remember his awful nightmares and start stuttering and blushing around Mitch? Is Mitch going to look at him with those soft eyes again? Is Mitch going to kiss him up against his locker, when no one else is around…?

…Wait, no!

No! He doesn't want that. That's the last thing in the world Jonas ever wants to feel.

Ever!

Even if Mitch could probably keep him safe, and maybe help him learn to be brave...

Augh!

Jonas curls up in his blankets. He's _not_ thinking about Mitch pressed up against him, holding him close. He isn't. Not now, not ever.

Never.

And he's definitely not pushing a hand into his pants again when he thinks about what it would feel like for Mitch to rub his dick against him, what it would feel like if Mitch was just desperately rutting between his thighs…

Crap.

Jonas casts a horrified gaze downwards when he realizes he's hard again—just because of Mitch, and his irritating way of worming into his thoughts. His cheeks burn as he rubs the head of his cock with his thumb. Is he really going to do this? He can't do this. He can't. But when he closes his eyes, he sees that soft smile again.

Has anyone else ever seen Mitch smile like that?

Was it… really… all for him?

_What if it was?_

He can't deny that, ever since he got back, Mitch has been… nice to him. In his own way. He teased him, sure, but he had never hurt him. If it was anyone else saying the things Mitch had said, he probably would have laughed along with them. God… what if?

Jonas suddenly realizes that he's glowing. Soft pink light is dancing around him, drifting through the air like it's riding a gentle breeze. No—no, this isn't—this can't be happening. His lights never did this when he thought about Carmen, not since the first time. There's no way—

Does he—

“Oh god,” Jonas chokes out, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. His chest feels tight. His cheeks are on fire.

And he's touching himself. He can't stop it, not anymore. It's like a dam burst, and now the only thing he can do is think about Mitch, touching him. Mitch, kissing him, holding him. Mitch, with his big, strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and Mitch, taking his virginity, fucking him so hard and so deep and—

Jonas claps his hand over his mouth as he spills into his hand. His breathing jerks and shudders as it slows back down to a normal pace.

He feels ashamed.

On his bedside table, his phone buzzes, and he picks it up with his one clean hand. It's Mitch.

_hey nerd, r u rdy fr our prsentashun tmrw?_

Jonas smiles.

    _It's presentation. Yeah. See you soon._


	2. Mitch Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas isn't the only one struggling tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help dropping a little Mitch POV. The boy's got a good heart.

Mitch flops down hard on a bed that complains under his weight. He drags his hands down his face and groans miserably. He fucked it up again.

He's sure he fucked it up again—that's basically the only thing he does when it comes to Jonas. He tries, but it never works out. Every day starts with high hopes and ends with him saying that _one stupid thing_ that ruins everything. Today was no different.

Tomorrow won't be different either, or the day after that.

At least today he made him smile. He made him laugh—and not nervous laugher, either! That means something. That's progress, he thinks. Jonas doesn't seem as scared when he looks at him—well, sometimes.

Mitch pretends like he's obtuse, but he notices. He sees the way Jonas deflates when he sees him in the hall. He sees the forced smiles that start every interaction they have together. Fuck, it hurts. He sees the way Jonas smiles at his friends and he wants that. And he got it today, just once, for the first time ever and—

Even though his heart is breaking now, because he fucked it up in the end, he still can't help himself when he remembers the smile that was _his._

His chest is tight and Mitch grips his hair tighter. Fuck, this boy. He grits his teeth. If only he could figure out how to tell Jonas just how much he _cares_ about him. But how the hell does he say something like that without scaring him away for good? Shit… He can't. There's no way.

God, that smile, though.

He thinks it's fitting that Jonas got light powers, what with the way he lights up every damn room he's in.

He also thinks he's a goddamn sap, and if he ever said that shit he would have to leave town. Who would ever let him live something like that down? How fucking embarrassing.

Still. It's true.

There are days—a lot of days—where the only classes he doesn't skip are the ones he shares with Jonas.

He tries not to think about the future, when they've finished high school and he doesn't have an excuse to see him nearly every day. He doesn't want that day to come. He knows that if he wants even the tiniest chance of holding on to Jonas's light, he'll have to say something—or at least make Jonas consider him a friend instead of an enemy. He's working on it. But does he have enough time?

Fuck.

Mitch hates love. He doesn't want to feel this. He doesn't want to _hurt_ like this.

No one can ever know.

But fuck, he does love him. It's so much deeper than a crush. It's so much more than puppy love. Mitch finds himself thinking more every day of life with Jonas—a life that's more than just fucking his brains out—though he does think about that a lot. God, he must be getting old already. What a fucking sap. But wouldn't it be nice to wake up to that smile… Wouldn't it be amazing to see Jonas glow pink, just for him?

For the millionth time that week, Mitch finds that thinking about Jonas for too long has got him hard. He rolls onto his side and sighs as he pulls his pants down, just enough. Then, just like always, he pulls up a pillow and starts to grind against it. When he closes his eyes, the pillow becomes Jonas—Jonas, with all of his soft curves and freckles. Jonas, with a laugh that makes his brain short circuit. He wonders what his moans sound like. He wonders if Jonas would want it from the front or from the back. He wonders if Jonas is a virgin.

From there, his fantasies spiral. He imagines fucking Jonas's thick, perfect thighs. He imagines kissing him hard as he fucks him harder, pushing his knees back over his ears and dicking him as deep as humanly possible. He imagines what it would be like if he could just get Jonas to sit on his face and let him eat him out until Jonas was a blubbering mess.

Jonas is way above his level. He's fucking gorgeous, he's smart, he's everything Mitch doesn't think he could ever be.

And god—he wants him so bad.

Now, just like always, Mitch cums on his pillow when he thinks of Jonas smiling up at him while they fuck, and of Jonas glowing a soft pink when they kiss.

He wants this boy more than anything.

Soon, when the sweet fog of fantasy has lifted, and Mitch is wallowing in the miserable swamp of reality again, he pulls up his phone and scrolls through the messages between him and Jonas. His fingers hover over the keyboard. He wants to say something—anything— but what?

_Hey nerd_

No, not good enough. He needs a reason to text Jonas. They're not close enough for a random hello, he's pretty damn sure about that.

_Hey nerd, r u rdy fr our prsentashun tmrw?_

That's better. Before he can think too hard about it, Mitch smacks the send button and drops his phone on his chest. He's shocked when it buzzes only seconds later.

_It's presentation. Yeah. See you soon._

See you soon, huh? Mitch can't help smiling. Maybe he really hasn't messed up after all.


End file.
